Technologies disclosed in Patent Literatures 1, 2 both relate to a disc brake apparatus of a type in which a pressing force with which brake pads hold a rotor is generated by rotating a cam using an air chamber as a source of power (an actuator).
As a disc brake apparatus having the mechanism described above, there are known a disc brake apparatus of a type in which a cam is disposed on a shaft and the shaft penetrates a body and a disc brake apparatus of a type in which no shaft is provided and a cam is disposed at a distal end of a lever which is rotated.